1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjustment method for a display, and more particularly to a color adjustment method for a color sequential liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Related Art
When a conventional color sequential LCD displays images, the color breakup phenomenon often occurs, thereby resulting in the deteriorated image quality. In detail, when the conventional color sequential LCD displays a dynamic image with a moving object, a viewer stares at the object unconsciously, and tracks the movement of the object.
At this time, three primary color fields forming an image of the object, that is, a red field, a green field, and a blue field, are not projected onto the same position on a retina, so that the viewer may consider that colors are separated like a rainbow at the edge of the moving object.
In order to alleviate the color breakup phenomenon, it has been currently proposed that a white field is displayed immediately after the three primary color fields are displayed, that is, the color sequential LCD circularly and sequentially displays the red field, the green field, the blue field, and the white field, so as to reduce the adverse effect on the image quality caused by the color breakup phenomenon.
A backlight module of the color sequential LCD generally uses three types of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), that is, red, green, and blue LEDs. When the white field is displayed, all of the LEDs emit light at the same time, so as to emit white light by mixing red light, green light, and blue light. However, since all of the LEDs emit light at the same time, an excessively high instantaneous power is generated when the white field is displayed.